fma the movie conquerer of shamballa:different end
by Icey Alchemist
Summary: This story starts at the point in the movie when Ed is about to leave to our world to close the gate on our side. It's an alternate ending to the movie. It would be smart to watch the movie before reading this. Review plz!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, PEOPLE, PLACES OR OBJECTS

(This story starts at the point of the movie where ed is a bout to go back to our world and destroy the gate on our side.)

"Al, you stay in our world, I'll go back to the other one and destroy the gate on that side. You destroy it on this side, ok?" , Edward told Aphonse. "No! Brother don't leave! I just got you back! Nooooo!", Al tried to stop Ed, he grabbed his shoulder, "What if I temporarily go into armor again? That way I can destroy the gate in that world and be able to return!" Ed didn't want to risk it, "I-I don't know." "He has a good idea' Fullmetal." , Mustang added in. Al let go of Ed's shoulder and put himself into a suit of armor, "I'll be back, I promise.", he walked into the gate.

"This place sure looks different…", said Alphonse, looking around. He saw the dead Alphonse Heiderich and Envy, "Envy! What are you doing up there and…", noticing the blood on the ground he asked, "Who is this from?" "From our father, that fool. I finally killed him!", Envy laughed evilly. "Dad? But-but why? All he tried to do was help you?", Alphonse was starring at the blood,he would be crying if he had a body. He turned to his parallel, Alphonse Heiderich and Noah who was holding him, "How did this happen? Roze? Is that you?" "You must be Ed's brother.", Noah said, stepping back when she saw Alphonse Heiderich's mother walking in the room. She was a lady with semi-long brown hair, a parallel of Trisha Elric. She was dressed in army clothes with a button with the nazi symbole on it, another button read, "Trisha Heindrich, General." Al saw her but he knew it wasn't his mom. She grabbed Alphonse Heiderich and held him.

There was a loud sucking noise, everyone in the room looked at the gateway between worlds. Wrath came out, "Alphonse Elric, you didn't do a good enough job! All you did was put us inside the gate. Mom wasn't there, huh?" , Wrath saw Trisha , "Mommy?...Is that, is that, you?" He went up and hugged the woman. "Who is this?!? Get this boy of me! He dares to hug me, the general! And call me mom while I mourn the loss of my second son? Let me tell you…if the fuhrer was here he'd… Hughes, take him away!", she yelled. Hughes grabbed Wrath, holding him back. Wrath was just very confused at the moment. "Where is Adolf anyway? He just kind of disappeared once the gate opened…", asked a man in military clothes.

There was another bang, "Gluttony..", mummled Wrath, breaking free of the hold. Envy laughed evily, if he had a mouth he would probably be doing that smile of his, he was still stuck on the roof though. The people in the room all grabbed spears, the ones made from the spear of longinus. They shot them all into Gluttony at once. "What's that?" Al asked Hughes, who was pulling some sort of bomb from his pocket. "This, Alphonse, Is the uranium bomb that Huskisson made, we fused it with the spear of longinus, of inserted into the monster it should only harm him. His huge body would most likely block the blast from hitting us.", said Hughes. "So he did make it to the other side…", Alphonse stated to himself. "No. Let me end this…" said Wrath, he transmuted his left arm into white tentacles and swung them, hitting Gluttony. Because of Wrath's carelessness half the people in the room went flying, including Hughes. Hughes flung into the half-conscious Gluttony, his arm that was holding the bomb got shoved inside of the homunculus. The bomb went of early due to the hit, there were two screams of pain, both human and inhuman. There was a flash of light followed by spraying blood and red water. It killed both Hughes and the monster. Only Al and Noah seemed to care, "In both worlds he was killed trying to help,", said Al, sighing, "That's Hughes."

Al figured he should do what he came there for now. It took him a while but he managed to get it to be on the verge of breaking. "Hey Noah, I heard you want to come to our world! Go through now then!", He said. Noah hopped through. For some reason Wrath did too. Right after that, Al destroyed the gate and seconds later his time ran out.

"Al you're back!", Ed said, "Oh, and Noah as well!" Wrath ran off. It wasn't just Edward waiting there for him to wake up, so were Winry, Roze (Who was already talking to her look-alike, Noah), Pinako, Mustang and his military friends. "I knew you would make it!", said Mustang.

After saying their goodbyes, Al and Ed started to walk down the road. Al saw a man who looked farmiliar, maybe from the thule society, he didn't know, "Brother, who's that, do you recognize him? Wasn't he the fuhrer or something over in the other world?", asked Al. "Who are you taking about!", asked Edward. Alphonse pointed to a man who looked german with a little square mustache under his nose. "Oh him…I dunno, but then again who knows? The gateway was open for a while.", said Ed, staring at the man, "But we better keep an eye on him, if he learns alchemy, he already knows the technologie of his world and he'd be really powerful."

2 years later…

Brother and I are like teacher now! We became such experts that people came to us for help. We're still continueing to learn alchemy ourselves too. It's not easy being a teacher, no I know why Mrs. Izumi was so cranky all the time…

Due to Pinako's death last year winry now lives in Rush Valley with that girl with the automail arm and legs. Yeah, Paninya, that was her name. She's become an expert, her prices still haven't went down. Brother doesn't break his automail that often anymore so the prices don't matter that much anyway…

The military's fine, it's never been better even though brother lost touch with them. All we know is that they're busy dealing with the man that came over from the other world right now. Through interrogation, our state learnt about the technology over in his world. Our state is becoming more powerful every day…

Roze and Noah live in Liore with Armstrong. They run a day-care. At least we know they're getting good muscle training with Armstrong there…

That boy Wrath is older now. Nobody really knows where he is. He just kinda turns up places. Brother thinks he might be acting kinda like Dante now, not as mean as her, but brother thinks he's guiding the new homunculi that people make. I wonder why he even cares about them, but, ah well…maybe I'll ask next time I see him…


End file.
